


Memory, Memory Now

by Kairi_Ruka



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother Feels, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Hermes stared at him for a moment before looking at the horizon. "For an immortal, you remember all your lovers pretty well," he commented off-handedly. Apollo smiled sadly."Well, it's not my fault they're all gorgeous and memorable," he quipped back.
Relationships: Apollo & Hermes (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Memory, Memory Now

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are Rick Riordan's property. I get no profit from this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Still visiting him?" the voice of his half-brother snapped Apollo out of his trance. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Hermes standing there, hands in his pockets and his messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

"I will never be not," replied Apollo, his golden eyes strayed back to the criss-crossing rivers below them both. "Shouldn't you continue your work?"

Hermes stepped beside his brother and shrugged. "I've set up a string of coincidence that sends a lot of my message across. Probably will confuse mortals a lot, but it works anyway."

They stared in silence at the river -- or, rivers, since it was a meeting of a few rivers at once.

"Is it a coincidence there are hyacinths and a laurel tree around the riverside?" Hermes asked.

Apollo snorted. "No," he said. Then after awhile, he added, "Hyacinthus and Lit would like each other, I'm sure of it."

Hermes stared at him for a moment before looking at the horizon. "For an immortal, you remember all your lovers pretty well," he commented off-handedly. Apollo smiled sadly.

"Well, it's not my fault they're all gorgeous and memorable," he quipped back, an amused edge peeking through his tone. He also looked less sad.

"Right. What was his name, the one you met when you're … err, down there?"

"Lityerses." Apollo said the name fondly, his gaze turned wistful. Hermes huffed out a small laugh, mostly to lessen the thick air of sadness around them. When his half-brother stared at him in confusion, he shook his head.

"Nothing," said Hermes. "It's just … you always seem to pick a lover with a difficult name."

Apollo smiled brightly. "Well, for our record, we all called him Lit. Lityerses was more like his full name that others use if they wanted to scold him -- not unlike a mortal child."

"Do you know that mortals also call it River Lit?"

At this point, the God of Sun had to stifle a laugh. "I'm aware," he said, before his laugh receded into another smile. "I like it, actually. It feels like there are people other than me that remember him and Hyacinthus."

"I must ask though, why a river? I understand the flowers, but a river seems a little far-fetched," Hermes mused.

Apollo went silent for a while, but from his expression, he wasn't upset with his brother's question. He looked more nostalgic, as if he was recalling a precious memory. His eyes softened, until the color shifted to a soft pink and yellow, like a thin light of sunrise.

"It reminds me of his scars," he confessed. "For most people … scars like his would be seen as imperfection. But ever since I met him, he never thought of them as so. He said … they were like trophies for him, signs of his strength. I never once tried to heal them, even though I'm perfectly capable. They were just so…." he faltered, losing his voice.

"Him?" Hermes offered, and his brother nodded once.

"Him," Apollo agreed. "This river … the meeting of a lot of rivers, reminds me of him. Reckless, deadly and unwavering at the surface -- but calming and gentle the deeper you go."

Hermes stared at the other god. "Sometimes it really shows that you are the God of Poetry," he pointed out.

"And the God of Knowledge. I'm smart."

"That one is debatable."

Apollo glared at Hermes, while the messenger god laughed at his own remark. He wiped a stray tear from his eyes and gripped his messenger bag as hissing voices could be heard from inside.

"Well, I guess I still have a few things I must send by myself," he said. "Are you going to be here all day?"

"No. I also have work to do," the god answered. "But maybe … just a little longer."

Hermes nodded in understanding. Apollo might not be a rebel like his sister, but he would do _anything_ for what and who he loves.

"Alright. I'm off now. See you later, Apollo."

"Certainly," said the other god, and when Hermes stepped away and was ready to teleport away, he called out. "And Hermes? Thank you for the company."

"Sure," said Hermes with a nod. "Can't have it if the sun goes down too quickly, right? Hecate would curse everyone if she has to cover that."

The God of Thief then took one step off the invisible platform high in the sky and he's gone in a burst of white feathers, leaving his brother alone, staring at the memorial of people who were too precious to him to ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Artemis would probably console her brother better -- maybe. But I want Hermes and Apollo bro-feel today so yeah


End file.
